justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
EL gas
EL gas is the oil and gas company in Just Cause (1). at the end of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop.]] For any of the oil-related things in Just Cause 2, see: Panauan Oil. Description EL gas is a large corporation which harvests the natural oil in San Esperito, refines it into fuel and then sells it. A large percentage of the San Esperito oil is sold internationally. There aren't any large enough ports in San Esperito, which could service the large Tanker ships that visit the offshore rigs. According to an article in the San Esperito national newspaper, the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, EL gas is doing an excellent job. The article: "Scientists all agree: EL gas is the best gas in the world!" Ownership EL gas is most likely a private company. The Guerrillas never attack any industrial sites in missions, but if there should ever be any policemen near any Pumpjacks, the Guerrillas will attack them. The Agency doesn't pay attention to the oil company eiher. This could mean that United States is an importer of San Esperitos oil. Everybody who works at the off-shore rigs, gas stations and pumpjacks is a civilian. Offshore rigs For the offshore rigs in Just Cause 2, see: Offshore Rigs in Panau. ship at one of the offshore rigs.]] Offshore rigs are drilling and pumping stations for extracting oil from underground reservoirs. EL gas operates several large offshore rigs. The rigs are often visited by large Tanker ships, which export the oil. There are two different rigs. One type are shaped linke squares and others are shaped like rectangles. The rectangular ones are about 3 times bigger. All rigs have civilian workers on them. There are also several Red Barrels on them. Wikipedia article: Oil platform. Known locations *In the waters north of the Isla de la Asuncion province (Large variant). *In the waters north of Provincia de San Mateo (Large variant). *In the waters north of Provincia de Cordoba (Large variant). *Three in the waters west of Provincia La Perla, at the nort-west coast. One large, lone rig can be found to the south, while two small ones can be found just to the north. Two tankers are usually found in the area. Pumpjacks Pumpjacks (link to wikipedia) are the machines that pump oil out of the ground. San Esperito has at least two oil fields with over 10 pumjacks each. Gas stations For the gas stations in Just Cause 2, see: Gas Stations. at a rural gas station.]] EL gas runs many gas stations all over San Esperito. Be careful not to crash your vehicle into a gas pump. A crash will cause a powerful explosion, which kills everybody near the station. The gas stations stay destroyed forever, if you save the game after destroying them. Pipelines For the pipelines in Just Cause 2, see: Pipelines. There are several systems of pipelines in different parts of the nation. Unlike the pipelines in Panau, these can not be destroyed. Most pipelines are under ground, so they can only be seen near some pumpjacks and oil refineries. Refineries There are several large industrial buildings in San Esperito. Each has two large chimnies. They don't all have pipelines near them, so only some of them belong to EL gas. Category:Companies Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Fuel Production